


Minty Fresh

by ThatOtherBlonde (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Best Friends, Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mints, Romantic Friendship, Slash, Smut, after the show, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThatOtherBlonde
Summary: Based from GMM episode #1032. Link appreciates Rhett's love of breath mints.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So after today's episode, actually during, you know when Rhett said he had mint before they started filming and that seemed to turn Link on a bit. Link was turned on by that, I'm not kidding, watch the episode again and watch Link's reaction. He had the biggest smile on his face for the rest of the episode. You know he was thinking dirty thoughts. 
> 
> Anyways... When I saw this I immediately thought of "The Altoid Effect" where, if you're unaware, that's where you eat a few Altoids before blowing a guy and it's suppose to be a nice sensation. 
> 
> And as we all know from the episode, Link said he liked that cool sensation coming from Rhett's mouth. 
> 
> So... I'm going to play off of that. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Rhett and Link had just finished filming another successful, insanely funny episode of, Good Mythical Morning. 

Both men make their way back into their shared office. Link turns to his laptop to get some work done, while Rhett sits down on the couch. 

"Where did I put my mints?" Rhett says aloud to himself as he searches through his pockets and around the room. 

"Right here", Link says as he tosses the small tin of mints over to Rhett. 

Rhett opens up the container and pops a mint into his mouth. He lets out a slight moan as the mint begins to take over his mouth, releases a cooling sensation that makes him smile, as he leans back onto the couch and places his hands behind his head. 

"Mints are everything", Rhett says into the air. 

"Okay", Link says as he looks up from his laptop and pushes up his glasses. "Although I can't believe you choose Altoids over Icebreakers" 

"There's a reason for that", Rhett says with a sly smile.

Link lets out a slight chuckle. "Oh yeah" 

"Yep", Rhett adds. 

"Tell me", Link says. 

Rhett glances over at Link with a smile. "I can't tell. I'll have to show you" 

Link takes a moment to think about just what Rhett is offering.

"Okay". Link smiles over at Rhett. To say he's now intrigued would be an understatement. 

Rhett sits up on the edge of the couch. He cocks his head slightly. 

"Are you serious?" Rhett questions. "You really want me to show you why I prefer Altoids over Icebreakers" 

Link takes a moment to think about it. "I do" 

Link gets up from his desk and walks over, slowly. He gently cups Rhett's cheek, bringing his head up to meet his eyes. His wanting and needing eyes. He bends down to where Rhett is and places his lips upon the taller man. He savours in the fresh minty breath of his friend before pulling away. 

Link smiles as he looks deep into Rhett's eyes. "Please. Show me" 

Rhett reaches up and grasps hold of Link's wrists as he gently lowers him down onto the couch, next to him. 

Rhett reaches up and slowly caresses Link's face before placing a kiss on his soft pink lips. He continues to kiss Link as his hand slowly travels down the smaller man's chest. His hand reaches Link's lap and starts to feel the growing hardness in his friend's pants. 

Link reaches down and places his hand over Rhett's, and continues to press his hand into his cock, making sure Rhett knows just how hard he is making him. 

Rhett pulls away from the kiss as he begins to unbutton Link's shirt. One by one. Slowly. Trailing soft and warm kisses down Link's stomach until he gets to the edge of his jeans.

Rhett lifts himself back up and kissing Link once again. He pulls away before resting his forehead against Link's. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rhett whispers. 

Link smiles and reaches his hands up to Rhett's face before pulling him back down to him. He gingerly bites Rhett's buttom lip, letting him know his acceptance. He pulls away and stares up into Rhett's eyes. 

"I want this", Link whispers. 

Rhett slides down Link's body and kneels down on the floor. He reaches up to undo Link's jeans before sliding them down and off of his friend's slim and slender form. 

Rhett sits back down, next to Link on the couch, feeling his friend's now harded member that awaits release. 

Rhett slips his hand down under the cotton fabric as he gently caresses Link's dick, slowly running his fingers along the shaft as he glances over at Link whose currently enjoying everything Rhett is doing to him at the moment. 

Rhett gets up on top of Link, now straddling him, as he pulls down the black boxer briefs off of Link's slender frame, freeing his now rock hard cock and having it hit his chest.

Link reaches down and grasps hold of himself. Rhett notices and places his hand over Link's. 

"Keep this warm for me", Rhett says before standing up from Link's lap. "I'll be right back" 

Rhett takes the small tin out of his back pocket and pops two mints into his mouth before placing it on the desk. He kneels in between Link's legs as he reaches up, replacing Link's hand with his. 

Rhett grasps hold of Link's cock as he waits for the mints to dissolve completely in his mouth before he can take Link all the way. He squeezes the tip of Link's dick, letting the precum drip elegantly down the back of his hand. 

The mints have thoroughly dissolved, letting Rhett know it's time. 

Rhett leans himself up, letting his lips rest on Link's cock. He starts by tracing his lips with the tip of Link's member before he slowly begins to take more and more of his friend into his mouth. Starting with the tip. He wraps his mouth around it, letting the coolness of the mint on his breath do most of the work. 

Rhett leans himself back from Link for a moment so he can remove his shirt. He lifts his grey t-shirt off over his head and tosses it across the room. 

Rhett repositions himself over Link, before taking him in his hand again. He strokes him, before slowly taking him all in his mouth. 

Link watches Rhett contently as the taller man moves himself over his cock, sucking him continuously, making him feel sensations that he has never felt before. 

Link reaches his hands down and starts to entangle his fingers in Rhett's soft and luxurious dirty blonde hair, messing it up. He throws his head back as Rhett takes Link farther into his mouth, making Link let out a small but audible moan. 

Rhett loves that Link is enjoying himself and everything he is doing to him at the moment. 

As Rhett continues to suck Link off, he can feel the crotch of own his pants, tightening. 

"Oh God... Rhett" Link breaths out, biting his lower lip as he does so. 

Rhett replaces his mouth with his hand as he glances up at Link. 

"Now", Rhett states. He vigorously starts to stroke Link again. 

In seconds, Link releases on Rhett's face, mostly in his mouth, and down his chin. 

Link rests down on the couch as he tries to catch his breath. 

Rhett rests down on the floor as he unbuttons his jeans and slides them down his long legs. He grasps hold of his hard cock and begins stroking himself. He catches a glimpse of Link watching him intently. 

Link looks over at Rhett and smiles. "Want some help with that?" 

Rhett smiles as he watches Link get up from the couch and picks up the mints. He takes two from the small tin and pops them into his mouth. 

Link walks over to Rhett and kneels down. 

"Lie back", Link says calmly. 

Rhett does as he is told as Link removes his glasses and places them on the couch. 

Link looks down at Rhett and the massive hard cock begging for his attention. He takes Rhett into his hand, at first, before slowly taking him in his mouth. 

Link continues to stroke Rhett's shaft as he sucks on the tip of his friend's cock.

With steady movements, Link continues to suck Rhett off, until the taller man briskly finishes into his mouth. 

It makes Link gag at first, but he still manages to swallow. 

Link moves up to Rhett, hovering over him. He leans in and presses his lips to Rhett's. 

Link lays down next to Rhett on the cold tiled floor of their shared office and can't help but smile as he snuggles close into Rhett's chest as he wrapped an arm over him. 

Rhett instantly places one arm around Link, holding him close to his side, and the other propped up behind his head. 

The two men, now laying together naked on the floor of their office, in complete comtempt from what they both had just done. 

"I suppose now you understand why I prefer Altoids", Rhett says with a smile as he looks up at the ceiling. 

Link smiles as he looks up at Rhett. "Yes, Rhett", he begins. "I get it now" 

Rhett and Link both rest on that space on the floor, in the middle of their shared office for a few more minutes before they have to get back to work and then return home to their loving wives.

**Author's Note:**

> Be. Your. Mythical. Best!!!!


End file.
